Concrete Angel
by ShupoKawaii
Summary: It was a good thing she met Nate, she didn't have much time left... A one shot to the song Concrete Angel by Martina McBride.


_A/N Okay, this is such a good song to do a one shot to. I know song one shots aren't my thing, but I really wanted to do one to this song._

_Disclamier: I own the plot, Victoria, and her parents. Nate and everyone else aren't mine._

**_She walks to school with the lunch she packed  
Nobody knows what she's holding back  
Wearing the same dress she wore yesterday  
She hides the bruises with linen and lace oh_**

He watched as she walked down the sidewalk clutching onto her books, and lunch. He could see rips, tears, and holes in her dress, the one she wore yesterday, and she kept tugging on the sleeves, or pulling it down. He was getting curious so he decided to talk to her.

"Hey," he said, as he walked beside her.

She shyly looked up at the boy who approached her, "Hello…"

"I'm Nate," he said.

"I'm Veronica…"

They walked side by side to school, not talking, just enjoying each other's company. She slightly smiled up at him when they reached school.

"It was nice to meet you…" she said before hurrying into the school building.

Nate watched as she walked away, "Nice to meet you too. Hope to see you soon…"

**_The teacher wonders but she doesn't ask  
It's hard to see the pain behind the mask  
Bearing the burden of a secret storm  
Sometimes she wishes she was never born_**

The teacher walked by Veronica's desk seeing nothing on her paper. She wasn't even trying to look like she was paying attention. She opened her mouth, but closed it, thinking it was something private or family matters, and wasn't going to intrude.

Veronica watched as the teacher opened her mouth and prayed she would ask what was wrong but saw the teacher close her mouth. She sighed softly before picking up her pencil and drawing on her paper.

On it she drew the boy she met earlier, his curly brown hair, his warm chocolate eyes… She sighed and drew her self below him, blood all around her. She gave him tears while behind him, her mother was laughing holding the knife that had killed her daughter.

Underneath her body she wrote the words, 'I wish I was never born.'

She quickly put it away before the teacher saw…

_****_

**_Through the wind and the rain  
She stands hard as a stone_**

In a world that she can't rise above  
But her dreams give her wings

And she flies to the place where she's loved.  
Concrete Angel

Veronica was sitting on her lawn, looking down at her arm. She looked down her street seeing a car coming. She hastily covered her arm as the car speed by not glancing at her. She sighed before falling backwards.

"Hey," she heard someone say.

She quickly sat up, to see the boy from earlier.

"Hi…" she said smiling softly.

He sat down beside her, before looking up at the darkening sky.

"Make a wish," he said spotting a shooting star.

Veronica turned her face to the sky and closed her eyes.

_I wish that Nate will always be with me…_

Veronica turned her head towards Nate, seeing him looking at her. She smiled at him and he smiled back. She fell backwards again and Nick layed beside her.

She closed her eyes, entering a world where she, Nate, and other kids were all together…

**_Somebody cries in the middle of the night  
The neighbors hear but they turn out the lights  
A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate  
When morning comes it will be too late_  
**

Veronica was leaning out of her lit room's window, talking to Nate, who was on the ground. Her mom wouldn't let her leave the house.

"So I'll see you tomorrow?" Nate asked.

Veronica nodded shyly, before her bedroom door shot open.

"Veronica!!" her drunken mother screamed, "Get in your room!!"

Her mom grabbed her arm roughly pulling her inside her room. Veronica cried out in pain.

Nate looked at the neighbor's house, seeing someone look at Veronica's house, shake their head sadly, and turn out their lights. He looked back up at Veronica's window to see her looking down at him, tears streaming down her face.

Her mother started screaming again, before pulling Veronica away from the window. Nate could see her mother's shadow raising her fist repeatedly brining it down.

Nate shook his head before slowly walking away…

**_Through the wind and the rain  
She stands hard as a stone_**

**_In a world that she can't rise above  
But her dreams give her wings_**

**_And she flies to the place where she's loved.  
Concrete Angel_**

Nate was walking to Veronica's house one morning, when he saw red and whites lights flashing. He immediately started running.

He started slowing down when he reached her house.

An ambulance and two cop cars where outside her house. Her father was crying, and her neighbors where trying to comfort him.

He could see Veronica's mom thrashing around in one of the cop cars.

He slowly walked up to the ambulance. He jumped on it looking through the window.

Veronica was laying on a stretcher, blood running down her face. Her dress was tore everywhere, the bruises were visible. Her body was a pale color, the black eyes especially visible.

He jumped off it as the ambulance speed off towards the hospital…

**_A statue stands in a shaded place  
An angel girl with an upturned face  
Her name is written on a polished rock  
A broken heart that the world forgot_**

He was standing under a tree, looking down at a tombstone. He called it a rock with writing since it was dirty and was placed there yesterday, but no one heard what he had to say.

He wasn't crying, nor was his family, they were just staring sadly down at the stone, praying she made it through.

Her name was there, Veronica May Thomas, haunting her father, who was sobbing uncontroably.

An angel flying towards a lighted cloud was below it, showing Veronica's true strenghth.

Nate looked up at his mom.

"Ready?" she asked.

He nodded.

Him, his dad, his mom, and his brothers turned around going though the small crowd…

_****_

**_Through the wind and the rain  
She stands hard as a stone_**

In a world that she can't rise above  
But her dreams give her wings

And she flies to the place where she's loved.  
Concrete Angel

Veronica stood behind the crowd waiting anxiously. She smiled hugely when she saw Nate and his family.

She ran up to him, wrapping her arms around him.

He smiled and wrapped her arms around her.

"V," he said, "This is my mom Denise, my dad Paul, my oldest brother Jason, and my other older brother Shane. The baby my mom is holding is Frankie."

"Nice to meet you," Veronica said, "I'm Veronica May Thomas."

"It's so nice to meet you dear," Denise said hugging her.

"Are you ready to go?" Paul asked her.

Veronica nodded. They set off for the vast world that held their destiny.

"Did your wish come true?" Nate asked looking at her.

Veronica smiled at him, before grabbing his hand, "Yes."

_A/N There it is. That was Concrete Angle by Martina McBride, this is now one of my favorite songs. I know the one shot sucked, but I really wanted to do it. Please review and tell me what you thought. It would mean a lot to me. Thanks for taking your time to read this!! And I had to change the names of the boys or else I would have my story reported again. And I didnt want that._


End file.
